


You're So Hypnotising

by cathcer1984



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Past Draco Malfoy/Charlie Weasley, Pregnant Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 11:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13763280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathcer1984/pseuds/cathcer1984
Summary: Dancing and sex, past lovers and conversations in Romanian. (World’s worst summary? I think so.)





	You're So Hypnotising

**Author's Note:**

> Started with an idea from a Katy Perry song. So thanks DrarryLover4Ever for putting this into my head. Title obviously from ET, the song not the movie! Sorry about the sex scene I just really didn’t feel like writing it explicitly- it’s my first drarry since April, I think I can be forgiven. Also un-beta'd cause I'm lazy.
> 
> EDIT: My Romanian was wrong, gee thanks google translate, but the lovely (and Romanian) Julia has informed me what the right way is and I’ve corrected it. So thanks, hun!

The music was pounding through the club and through his body as he moved around the dance floor. Body undulating with the beat, he raised a hand to his face making sure his mask was still in place before writhing through the crowd towards the man dressed all in black. Black wings protruded from his shoulder blades, otherwise he was topless he had on big black boots, fishnet tights and tight black shorts.

The man turned around and looked at Draco, his mask was a simple, black covering only his eyes. Draco moved through the crowd to get to this man, the black angel reached for Draco’s hips once he was close enough tugging Draco forward until their hips were aligned, half hard cocks side by side and chest’s pressed together.

Draco’s red mask contrasted with the black, the man began to suck on Draco’s neck above his mesh shirt one hand coming up to play with the nipple piercing through the material. “What are you supposed to be?”

“An angel?”

Draco’s hummed and his body vibrated slightly against the man’s, “a fallen angel perhaps?”

“Perhaps.”

“Then what shall I call you?”

The man looked up, eyes piercing, “why should you call me anything?”

“I’d like to have something to shout out, when you’re pounding into me. Unless you object?”

“Not objecting.”

Draco grinned and licked his lips “I’ll call you înger” he pronounced it uun-jay-er.

Draco moaned and pushed his hips into Înger’s thrusting steadily for a few moments before grabbing the hand from his chest and pulling him towards the lifts. Chuckling and grabbing at each other the two made it into one of the lifts, Draco pressed his usual button but when the lift started to move down he pressed the emergency stop.

“What?” Înger asked breathless.

“I can’t wait” Draco pressed his lips harshly over Înger’s chest, sucking and biting. “I want you in me, now.” Draco couldn’t believe that he was about to have anonymous sex with one of his workmates, it had become a tradition with the younger generations of Ministry workers to celebrate New Years with a masquerade party.

Draco hadn’t gone before but Granger had pushed him this year, going as far as organising his outfit: simple red mask, small horns on his head, black mesh shirt, and a short, red tulle skirt and thigh high black boots. Draco had been ready to refuse but wouldn’t give her the satisfaction so he’d dressed up and appeared- leaving early to get laid was just a bonus.

Înger had kicked off his boots and tugged his shorts and tights off whilst Draco had removed his mesh shirt, hands at the waist of his skirt ready to push it off “leave it on.”

Draco nodded and turned to rest his hands on the wall, arse sticking out. He heard Înger groan before rough hands pushed the tulle out of the way and a wandlessly, slick finger was probing at his entrance.

“Ugh, more. Now.”

“Demanding,” Înger chuckled but removed his finger, Draco looked over his shoulder to see him slicking up his erection which was soon pressing against him seeking entrance.

Forcing himself to relax Draco thrust backwards and began rocking once Înger was fully seated, the man growled and bit Draco’s neck as pulled out and slammed back in. His hand reached round to tug at Draco’s cock in time with his rough thrusts, both men came with loud shouts. Draco shouting “Înger!” who let out a wordless scream before clamping down on Draco’s neck before wetly pulling out of Draco.

Draco slumped to the floor watching as his one night stand pulled his clothes back on and glanced at Draco before pressing the button for the lobby. Draco stood as Înger left the lift with one look back just as the doors closed shutting Draco in the little box.

Draco pressed the button for his department not wanting to go back to the party, he felt sick. He’d swore after Charlie that he’s never have another one night stand, he’d not had a relationship since him either. The lift stopped and he left, going to his office and flooing home to his cold empty flat.

XXXX

When Draco got to work the following Monday, eight days after the party, he found Hermione already in the office. She glanced up at him and grinned.

“Someone had a good time at the party.”

Rolling his eyes Draco held up his hands in defeat “fine. You were right, I had a good time. Can we work and not gloat please?”

Hermione let out a bark of laughter, “alright alright.”

Draco smiled and sat at his desk, they worked uninterrupted for the rest of the morning. At lunch Weasley came down to their office practically bouncing “you’ll never guess” he said by way of greeting.

“What is it Ron? We’re busy?”

With Ron bouncing in front of them neither Hermione nor Draco noticed the two other figures slip into the room until the taller one said softly “Bună ziua Draco” _Hello Draco_.

Draco sucked in a deep breath, ”Bună ziua Charlie. Arătaţi bine.” _Hello Charlie. Looking good._

”Şi tu. Arăţi ca un înger la fel ca întotdeauna.” _You too. Looking as much like an angel as ever._

“Vă mulţumesc, dar mă flatezi.” _Thank you but you flatter me._

”What?” Ron’s hoarse whisper reached them and they turned to face the others. Hermione had a knowing look on her face, Ron was horrified and Harry, who had come in with Charlie looked confused and uncomfortable.

“Didn’t I ever tell you that Draco and I are” Charlie paused, “friends.”

“No you bloody well didn’t!”

Draco and Charlie exchanged a familiar amused glance, “don’t have a coronary Weasley. What a welcome that would be?”

Hermione giggled “Ron, really. I told you Draco had spent time in the Dragon reserve, you know Charlie works there. Honestly the odds of them meeting were high.”

Ron let out a strangled gasp and looked from Charlie to Draco continuously. Draco frowned, “I think you broke him Charlie.”

“I think Ron knows that the two of you would have met but the fact that you became friends is surprising to say the least.” Potter pointed out calmly, he hadn’t said a word since entering and Draco had almost forgotten he was there. Almost.

“Potter’s probably right.” Draco leaned back in his chair and fixed his gaze on Charlie, taking all of him in, “what are you doing here anyway?”

“Ron thought Hermione would like lunch and I wanted to see where she worked.” The heat in Charlie’s eyes belied his innocent tone, Draco knew exactly why Charlie had come down to the Magical Creatures Office.

“Nu asta am vrut să spun, si stii asta.” _That’s not what I meant, and you know it._ Draco bit out.

Charlie let out a hearty laugh, before inclining his head “De ce crezi asta, Draco?” _why do you think, Draco?_

Clenching his jaw Draco refused to look away, aware of the uncomfortable air they were causing. Potter cleared his throat “shall we head out to lunch? You want to join us Malfoy?”

Finally looking away from Charlie, Draco locked eyes with Potter “no thank you, I have a lot of work and Charlie probably wants to catch up with his family.”

“Nu cu iubiţi vechi" _Not with old lovers_ , Charlie’s voice was bitter as he voiced Draco’s unspoken words which caused his face to soften before Draco turned away looking steadfastly at his desk and picking up his quill.

Hermione sighed softly but the four of them left the room, Potter hesitating in the doorway for a moment before following. Draco let his head fall down onto his desk feeling out of sorts, Charlie arriving had just thrown a curve ball into his life and Draco wasn’t prepared.

Charlie had known that Draco was only staying at the reserve for twelve months and they had agreed that at the end of that time Draco would leave and they had had a wonderful eight months together but Charlie would never leave his dragons and Draco wouldn’t ever leave his parents. It was a doomed relationship but Charlie had gone and fallen in love with him.

There was a light thud followed by the wafting scent of curry that had Draco looking up, sniffing and hurtling himself out of his chair towards the office toilet. Hermione let out a gasp and ran after him, rubbing his back as he vomited into the toilet bowl.

“Are you alright?”

Nodding Draco flushed the toilet and moved to wash his mouth out, “yes. I don’t know what came over me.”

“Maybe you should see a healer. Don’t want you sick for too long, or for it to be catching.”

Sucking a deep breath in Draco released it slowly, “perhaps you’re right. I’ve been feeling off kilter for a couple of days.”

Hermione frowned at him as if he were a puzzle she couldn’t solve, her head cocked to the left, brow furrowed and mouth pouting.

“Stop looking at me like that! I’m not an enigma, Hermione, I’ll be fine.”

“Just promise me you’ll go to a healer.”

They walked out of the bathroom and Draco paused seeing Charlie there, “I will Hermione.”

“Now?”

Pursing his lips Draco looked at her but she glared back, “fine. I’ll go now.”

A smug smile appeared “good. Charlie, I have a question for you about the Chinese fireball.”

He looked between them, lowered his voice as he asked Draco “eşti bine?” _You okay?_

Sparing a glance at Hermione, Draco let his worry show in his face for a moment. “Eu nu sunt sigur.” _I’m not sure._

Charlie stepped back and Draco left the office, hearing the low murmur of voices as he travelled through the Ministry and by the time he reached the office of the Ministry’s healers he felt a tad silly. But kept his promise to Hermione and entered.

The witch at reception showed him to a small room with a one on the door, a bench with cupboards and drawers, a bed and a chair and told him to wait as the healer won’t be long, it was a quiet afternoon.

Draco looked around and waited for a couple of minutes before the door opened and Potter walked in.

“Malfoy?”

“Oh Merlin, is there another healer?”

Potter’s eyes brows shot up in surprise “no. Not now, it’s been quiet so the other two have taken lunch. You could wait a few hours or you could just put up with me.”

“And I get absolute discretion.”

“Of course, like any other patient I cannot and will not talk about you to anyone else unless it’s to confer with another healer.”

Draco nodded and moved to sit on the bed, “alright.”

“Okay. So what’s wrong?”

Draco shook his head “I feel a bit idiotic being here but I promised Hermione. She brought me some lunch and as soon as I smelt it I, uh, I threw up.”

“Okay, anything like that before?”

“Never.”

Potter pouted and studied Draco, “any other symptoms? Headaches? Nausea? Anything out of the ordinary?”

“Nausea, the past few days around dinnertime, I just assumed I was hungry. I’ve been feeling rather more tired than normal as well.”

“Is there anything else? I feel like you’re holding back” Potter said softly.

“I don’t know if it’s important but I find that tea has a slightly metallic tang to it. I haven’t drunk it at all since last week, it’s killing me.” Draco pulled a face that caused Potter to chuckle.

“I think I know what’s going on. I’ll just need to run a test to be sure, is that okay?”

Draco nodding, mentally bracing himself as Potter drew his wand and waved it over Draco’s body and purple light surrounded him before drawing in on itself and hovering just below Potter’s wand in front of Draco’s lower belly.

Potter bit his lip as he moved his wand away the purple light vanishing immediately.

“What is it Potter?”

“I, uh, I don’t quite know how to say this but you’re pregnant.” Potter paused, looked at Draco and offered weakly, “congratulations.”

“Fuck.” Draco looked at Potter, “fuck.”

A smiled formed on Potter’s face and he ducked his head to hide it. “I suggest you see your regular healer for ongoing treatment throughout the pregnancy and tell the other father as soon as possible. His magic will be able to soothe the foetus’ magic when it becomes restless, it’ll make for an easier pregnancy.”

Draco nodded and got off the bed, looking up he realised how close Potter had been standing to the bed “thanks Potter. I- thank you.”

“Anytime” Potter stepped to the side and Draco left after a curt nod and a small smile from Potter. He was in a daze when he reached his office; he shut the door behind him and leant against it a soft smile gracing his features.

“Draco?”

“What did the healer say?”

“I’m expecting. I’m pregnant.”

Charlie stood frozen, hurt etched onto his face but Hermione stood and wrapped her arms around him “congratulations Draco! Oh this is so exciting! Who’s the other father?”

“Um.”

“You didn’t get his name? Draco, honestly!”

“It was a quick fuck in the lift Hermione, on New Years. I don’t know who he is either; I only know he works here, obviously.”

“So ask around. How hard could it be?”

Draco let out an inelegant snort and moved away from the door to sit at his desk, “and say what? Who was the black winged, topless man who shagged and tulle skirted devil-boy in a lift and said skirt.”

“Oh that’s too much information, isn’t it Charlie?” Hermione had also noticed his reticence and unusual stillness.

“Hmm? Oh right. Yes. Congratulations Draco, excuse me.” Charlie walked out of the office and Draco swallowed before following and catching up with him the corridor, aware that Hermione could probably hear everything that they were saying.

“Charlie.”

“What do you want me to say Draco? That I’m happy for you? You left Romania and you left me, to come back to, what? Anonymous sex and an unwanted pregnancy.”

Draco slapped him, “no child of mine is unwanted. How could you be so cold?”

“Because I fell in love with you and you left.”

Draco clenched his jaw momentarily “you knew going into it that I would be leaving at the end of twelve months. What did you think would happen? You’d never leave Romania, the longest time you’ve lived away from there was four months and that was only because you felt guilty for leaving your parents so soon after Fred.”

Charlie paled and his nostrils flared as he drew in a deep breath, “don’t you talk about him, Malfoy, don’t you fucking dare. You’ve never lost a brother, and you have no right to accuse me of abandoning my family.”

In the distance footsteps thumped on the floor but it didn’t register with either man. “I never said that Charlie. Don’t go putting words into my mouth! But you’d never leave your dragons, you told me that after the first time and I told you I’d always return to my family. Nothing has changed in the past eighteen months, you’ll go back and I’ll stay here.”

“I’ll stay. If you asked me to Draco I will stay.” Charlie’s eyes pierced Draco’s, sincerity and love pouring from him. He stepped forward and crowded Draco against the wall, his broad chest lightly touching Draco’s narrower frame and he leaned up slightly to press his lips to Draco’s.

Kissing Charlie back Draco felt two strong emotions; it felt comforting but it wasn’t right, putting his hands on Charlie’s shoulders Draco pushed him back slightly. Charlie pulled back and smiled sadly “I always knew you were holding back part of yourself. I hope one day you’ll find someone who you can give yourself to completely.”

“Îmi pare rău.” _I’m sorry._

“Ştiu.” _I know._ “Fii Fericit Draco.” _Be happy Draco._

“Si tu, Charlie.” _You too, Charlie_

They smiled at each other with a sense of closure, “I’ll come and see you again before I leave.”

“You better. I’d never forgive you if you didn’t.”

“I know” Charlie winked and turned away stopping before he’d taken a step, Ron and Harry were standing at the end of the corridor. Harry’s hand on Ron’s arm looking as if he’d tried to tug him away.

“Ron-“

“You were sleeping with him. That’s sick, Charlie how could you?”

“You realise that you’re saying that with three homosexuals around isn’t the smartest thing?”

Draco stared at Potter in shock; he hadn’t known Potter was gay.

“No I have no problem with that, you guys know this” Ron was getting frustrated and he clenched his hands in his hair. “It’s him specifically I have a problem with.”

“Draco is my friend, Ron. Respect him as such.”

“Respect? No fucking way.”

Charlie opened his mouth but Draco put a hand on forearm, noticing the way Ron glared and Harry’s eyes narrowed. “Don’t, Charlie. It’s not worth it I’m not worth you fighting with your brother. Just let it go and I’ll see you before you leave. A few times I hope,” Draco pressed a kissed to Charlie’s cheek and turned down the hallway before entering his office.

Hermione looked up at him “you okay?”

“Fine, Hermione. I feel good. I think I just got closure.”

“Good, now get back to work!”

They grinned at each other and settled at their desks to work.

XXXX

As the weeks turned into months Potter was more often down at the Magical Creature’s Office with questions for Hermione and Draco on half-breeds, tips for Draco and the baby or just when he was bored and Ron was out on an Auror mission and he wanted company for lunch.

Harry and Draco had struck up a tentative but growing friendship. Draco was now five months into his pregnancy and he was not any closer to find out who the other father was. Hermione had come up with a few suggestions but they had been dead ends, obviously he wasn’t someone who checked the notice boards often, if at all.

When he was alone in the office Draco had taken to talking to his baby in Romanian and English, like he was now Hermione was at lunch with Ron and Draco presumed Harry would be there as well.

A soft rustle drew his attention to the doorway. Harry was leaning against the doorframe with a smile on his face and a paper bag in his hand “don’t stop on my account” he teased.

“How long have you been standing there?”

“Since ‘why do you have to kick so much when I’m trying to rest?’” Harry grinned as he moved to put the bag on Draco’s desk before fetching Hermione’s chair and sitting in it in front of Draco’s desk. “I brought lunch.”

“I thought you were with Weasley and Hermione.”

“Nah they were having a date. Besides I knew you wouldn’t eat if you were alone and that’s not good for you.” His voice softened to affectionate, “for either of you.”

Draco smiled “thank you Harry.”

Harry passed a sandwich over and took a bite out of his own “have you got a name yet?”

Shaking his head Draco swallowed before speaking “no, I don’t know if it’s a boy or girl yet. I don’t want to find out until it comes out. And I don’t want to have my heart set on a name and then he or she won’t be whatever that name is. Does that make sense?”

“Yes, surprisingly. So what do you call him or her when you talk to them? Surely not it.”

“No not it. I call them my little angel. _Micul meu înger._ ”

“What?” Harry’s voice was hoarse and he’d turned pale, eyes wide and mouth half open sandwich falling apart forgotten in his hand.

“My little angel. What’s wrong with that? Harry you’re worrying me.”

“No the other word, the last word. Uun-jay-er.”

“Not bad pronunciation Harry.”

“I’ve heard it before.”

Draco’s eyebrows rose in surprise, “really? It means angel in Romanian. Not a common language here.”

“You- you called me that-“

“The only person I’ve called that was the man from the party.”

“That was me. In the lift, with your skirt still on and those fucking boots.”

Draco felt faint, his world began to spin and go black around the edges “Harry” he managed to gasp out before losing consciousness.

When Draco came to he was still in his office but on the floor his head in Harry’s lap. “Oh good, you’re awake. Okay?”

“I had sex with you. I’m having your baby.”

Harry swallowed “apparently so” he said somewhat dryly.

“Did you know?” Draco struggled to sit up without falling back down “is that why you’ve been doing all this?”

“No! Draco I swear I didn’t know. I wanted to be your friend, well more, because Charlie said you’d changed, that you were a good man and I wanted to see if it were true and it is. I was already attracted to you since before Christmas and started to fall in love with you not long after we became friends. I never knew it was you I’d slept with, I’d never had anonymous sex before and I felt dirty.”

“I can understand that. I did to.”

They sat in silence for a while then Draco turned to Harry “so you want to give us a go?”

“Definitely.” Harry nodded his head so hard his glasses dislodged.

Laughing Draco straightened them “even with a baby?”

“Yes. I’ve always wanted a family Draco and I thought it was the one thing I’d have to give up.”

Harry looked sad so Draco reached out to take his hand “maybe, we can do some research to see how this happened and in a few years try again.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Harry grinned and leaned over to press his lips to Draco’s in a soft kiss, “do you want to move in with me?”

“Harry, we have to take this slowly. We can’t rush into this or it’ll be over before it’s begun and I don’t want our child to have two parents who barely speak.”

Harry nodded but his face had lost its happy smile “I understand. I’ll add you to the wards on Grimmuld Place so you can come and go at any time.”

“And I’ll do the same with my flat. Now come and kiss me again.”

Laughing slightly Harry pressed his lips to Draco’s kissing him softly while that hand not supporting his weight rested on Draco’s rounded belly the flutter of movement surprised and elated him. Harry smiled against Draco’s mouth feeling as nothing in the world could ruin his family.


End file.
